Drabble 8059
by Loupiote54
Summary: Je crois que le titre dit tout. Si vous avez cinq minutes à tuer, venez donc!
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier drabble de la série, très court mais je le trouve mignon et marrant.

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et les rendre gay.

* * *

**Câlin**

Dissimulée dans une ruelle sombre, l'ombre observait sa cible. Celle-ci, inconsciente de sa présence, ne se méfia pas. Soudain, l'embusqué bondit.

-Yamamoto, imbécile!

* * *

Le jeune homme s'enfuit en riant et en évitant les dynamites. Il avait enfin réussi à faire un câlin à Gokudera! Victoire! Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il tiendrait quelques secondes de plus avant de se faire éjecter à coup d'explosifs.

* * *

Voilà, ceci sera donc une série de petits drabble sur mon couple favori de KHR. J'espère vous avoir au moins fait sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Et encore un petit drabble sur le thème "Takeshi du futur devant le jeune Hayato".

**Disclamer:** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Futur et passé**

Personne ne saurait jamais combien le Takeshi du futur avait été soulagé d'être remplacé par son double plus jeune. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il aurait pu tenir devant cette version plus jeune et très mignonne de son amant et avait dû se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'à cette époque leur couple en était encore au stade des chamailleries et du déni total. Il aurait forcément finit par gaffer.

D'ailleurs de retour à son époque, il ne cessa pas de dire que le jeune Hayato était absolument adorable. C'est ainsi que Gokudera devient la première personne à être jalouse d'elle-même.

* * *

Je précise que par "gaffer", je pense à un bisous ou un câlin imprévu pas à autre chose. De toute façon, rien qu'avec ça TYL!Takeshi risque sa vie.

Voilà et merci à l'anonyme qui m'a laissée une review.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà un autre drabble (captain obvious, sors de ma tête). Cette fois-ci, voici l'avis de Papa Yamamoto sur le 8059.  
**Disclamer**: Akira Amano possède KHR.

* * *

**My son is gay!**  
Le père observait discrètement son fils. Celui-ci avait invité un ami, ami qu'il dévorait du regard dès que celui-ci tournait le dos. La conclusion était simple: son petit garçon était devenu gay en grandissant et était amoureux. Le vieux Yamamoto n'avait plus qu'à faire le deuil de ses rêves de petits enfants. Et puis, Takeshi aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus...comment dire...agréable au niveau de la personnalité. Mais non, il avait préféré un râleur, colérique et susceptible. Au moins, vu que les regards furtifs étaient réciproques, son petit avait ses chances.  
-Eh, le vieux, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?  
-Rien...  
Il partit en souriant sous le regard perplexe de son fils, repensant à sa propre jeunesse et à ses aventures, les laissant seuls. Après tout, tant que son enfant était heureux, qu'importe qu'il préfère un dynamiteur perturbé à une gentille fille.

* * *

La prochaine fois, je posterai l'avis de la douce et délicate grande soeur de Gokudera*ironie*, Bianchi! Et elle le prendra moins bien que Papa Yamamoto. Merci aux trois personnes qui ont reviewé dont l'anonyme qui m'a signalé une coquille (J'ai tellement l'habitude de poster sur le fandom d'Hetalia que je me suis trompée de manga dans le disclamer, c'est qui la pas douée?). Merci de me lire!


	4. Chapter 4

Voici donc le point de vue de Bianchi. Et comment dire...Il est un peu...extrême...

**Disclamer: **Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**La grande soeur**

Bianchi était furieuse. Comment cet imbécile de sportif osait-il tourner ainsi autour de son adorable petit frère, si pur et si innocent? Son Hayato méritait beaucoup mieux que le truc qui servait de gardien de la pluie aux Vongola et qui n'avait aucunement le droit de le regarder de cette façon! D'ailleurs, il venait de renverser le panier de pommes de la Mama, jusque alors posé sur la table de la cuisine. Quel empoté! Pourquoi son frère l'aidait-il à ramasser d'ailleurs? Et...Ce grand bênet lui a touché la main. Et Hayato a rougi. C'était grave, il fallait agir d'urgence. Ce Yamamoto avait intérêt à surveiller son assiette.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici l'avis de Tsuna. Désolé du retard, j'ai été surbooké puis je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet pendant un moment.  
**Disclamer**: Akira Amano possède KHR.

* * *

**Tsuna**

Tsunayoshi soupira en écoutant les deux garçons qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis se disputer à propos d'une broutille. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler. En réalité, il serait plus juste de dire qu' Hayato entretenait la dispute tout seul et que Takeshi se contentait de sourire bêtement, sourire qui énervait encore plus le gardien de la tempête. Aux yeux d'un étranger, ils avaient l'air de ne pas s'entendre mais le jeune garçon savait que la réalité était toute autre. Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon plus petit, qui se dégagea rapidement en criant et tournant la tête pour cacher un bref rougissement, ne remarquant pas l'expression déçue vite réprimée de Yamamoto. Le Dixième du nom songea qu'il devenait urgent de trouver un moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Sinon ses deux entêtés de gardiens étaient bien capables de se tourner autour encore des mois, voir des années. Et, ce n'était pas Bianchi qui arrivait avec un gâteau dans chaque main et un sourire sadique?

* * *

**Sorry Darling:** C'est court mais ce sont des drabble. Merci pour ta review!  
A bientôt, merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A l'hôpital**

Takeshi, abîmé dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital, s'ennuyait ferme. En plus, en pleine période de congés. Il détestait être cloué au lit mais après avoir ingéré un Poison Cooking de la part du Scorpion Venimeux, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle prétendait que c'était accidentel mais avait une drôle de tête en disant ça et Tsuna semblait sceptique. Cependant, le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qui aurait motivé cet acte. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

-Alors, abruti, ça va mieux?  
Son grand sourire habituel réapparut aussitôt sur le visage de Yamamoto.  
-Gokudera! Tu es venu me rendre visite!  
-Ne fais pas cette tête d'imbécile heureux, le Jyudaime m'a ordonné d'y aller comme Reborn avait prévu un entraînement spécial ce soir, que Ryohei, Kyoko et Haru sont tous partis en vacances et qu'ils ont emmené Chrome.  
Il était inutile de parler d'Hibari.

* * *

Le sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu es lourd râla Hayato en s'affalant sur une chaise près du lit.  
Malgré tout, il resta jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière signale que les horaires de visites étaient largement dépassés et revient tous les jours.


End file.
